


Better Than Disneyland

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: John and Lorne doing what they do best - and flying.Written for slashing_lorne.





	Better Than Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

John cringed as Lorne put the Puddlejumper through yet another tight series of turns and switchbacks. He keyed his earpiece and cleared his throat.

 

“Uh, Major? That was a little close, doncha think?”

 

“You did say to test its capabilities, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” John replied from the relative safety of his own jumper, “but remember there’s a limited supply of these things, you know?”

 

“So, do you wanna race or not?”

 

“Did you even hear me?”

 

“I think you’re chicken,” Lorne taunted.

 

“Fine,” John sighed. 

 

The display on his jumper came to life and the ship rose to follow Lorne’s. Within seconds the two alien craft were streaking across the treetops of the mainland. Lorne pressed his advantage and turned the ship hard, heading back for their origin point but John, the superior pilot, cut under him and came up on the inside of the turn and just ahead as they passed the shoreline.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

John’s skin slid across Evan’s slickly, kneeling between Evan’s legs and draping them over his shoulders. He pushed himself into Evan’s body slowly.

 

“Winner tops,” John grinned.

 

“Double or nothing tomorrow?” Lorne gasped.

 

“You’re on!”


End file.
